Mars
|} ---- Mars is a planet in the Solar System where numerous reports claim that it has been inhabited by various extraterrestrial colonies and civilizations. These reports are supported by researchers like and who attest to the Monuments on Mars theory and other anomalies.Linda Moulton Howe on Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017), interview on Mars (35:00) In Lacerta File 1999 (Question 7), Mars is listed second, as one of the reptilians' seven star colonies in the Solar System.Pravda Report, The Lacerta File I, pub. 2002 (Lacerta interview 1999, with commentary) Earth-Mars War ;Tennessee report A Tennessee lady reported having received a message from an obscure figure who claimed that Mars and Earth were at war, and that Earth destroyed the surface of Mars (See , what looks like a "large gash" across the face of Mars). In the close of the message, the Martians captured Terran souls and condemned them to be recycled on Earth forever to be "dead forever". Evidence for a critical event can be found in the Sadonia regions of Mars, where the area shows signs of having suffered atomic devastation by the findings of glazed . ;Transcriptions of Lacerta In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, it is explained that a great war between two highly advanced extraterrestrials had occured 65 million years ago on Earth. The aftermath was the cause of Earth's . It is quite possible that Mars also suffered damage during this advanced war between the Procyons and the Reptoids of . At present, it is unclear if the Transcriptions of Lacerta and the Tennessee report (mentioned above) are directly linked. Reptilian colony Mars became one of seven celestial colonies established by the reptilians, some 10 million years ago. The seven colonies are represented by seven white stars, on a blue background, on their flag. The Ouroboros is a symbol of pride for all reptilians who have colonized the Solar System, but also serves as a warning to humans of treading on their territory. Any attempts to access their domains or colonies marked by the Ouroboros, is a warning to vacate immediately.Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Mythology In ancient Egypt, Horus, a solar deity, was identified with Mars and the Great Sphinx. On Earth he was embodied by the pharaohs as "living Horus". Horus was the son of Osiris, identified with Orion, and Isis represented by the star Sirius. The ancient Egyptians called Mars "Horus the Red" (Hor Dshr), and for a long time the Sphinx was painted red. Just as the Great Sphinx is the hybrid of man and a lion, in ancient Hindu myths Mars is Nr-Simha, the "Man-Lion". The Great Sphinx is an equinox marker as its gaze is fixed due east where the Sun rises on the equinox days. The Great Sphinx was called "Horus in the Horizon" (Horakhti). It stood as the gatekeeper of Giza, sitting in front of the three great pyramids. The term "pyramid" derives from the Greek term pyr meaning "fire", as in Mars the "fire planet" (Mars is often referred to as pyroeis in Greek). The Egyptian capital Cairo, situated adjacent to Giza, derives its name from Al Qahira denoting Mars, more literally "the victorious". Mars Gates :Also: Mars Gate There are a number of points on Mars suspect of being stargates. 'Aldebaran gate' Michael Relfe, a Mars experiencer in 1978, mentions a “jump gate” (or Stargate) located on Mars that ports to the star system Aldebaran. The transcript reads:The Mars Records (2000), by Stephanie Relfe, p.79 ::Relfe: It goes from Mars base to another star system ::Querent: What star system? ::Relfe: Eldeboran or something like that 'Star Gate Project' The following is from the CIA archives, remote viewing Mars: ;Mars c. 1 million years ago :Compare Earth’s timeline 70M-1M, and 1 mya According to the CIA archives, Remote Viewing Mars 22-May-1984, Mars was remote viewed 1 million years ago. An operative provides different coordinates, on the Martian surface, to a Remote Viewer. The Viewer detects the following: * An artificial pyramid at 40.89 N, 9.55 W * A canyon carved into an artificial structure with large rooms at 46.45 N, 353.22 W * An comparible to the at 45.86 N, 354.1 E; ; Mars c. 1977 * CIA archives, Remote Viewing Mars 29-April-1987 Notes External references * Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Category:Solar System 2 2